The liquid crystal display has been widely used in electronic products such as televisions, mobile phones and displays, which generally comprises a pixel matrix consisting of pixels arranged in the horizontal direction and the vertical direction. In operation, a gate driving circuit outputs a driving signal to scan the respective pixels of the liquid crystal display row by row. A data driving circuit inputs data signal into the scanned rows of pixels, so as to enable the liquid crystal display to display.
The gate driving circuit generally comprises various transistors (e.g., switch transistors and driving transistors), and the driving signal from the gate driving circuit is generally outputted via a transistor. However, what may happen is that the transistor that outputs the driving signal is accompanied with leakage current (particularly in case the ambient temperature is relatively high). The relatively large leakage current may result in abnormal display of the display device, and degrade the display effect of the display device.